123rd Hunger Games SYOT: When History Repeats Itself (OPEN)
by Rippo100
Summary: Abegail Barns always loves having power. But even after she's names Head Gamemaker, she's still not satisfied. She hatches a plan and uses the 123rd Annual Hunger Games as a distraction for the nation. Rated T for The Hunger Games concept. SYOT OPEN
1. Tribute Form

**I'm back! For those of you who followed my last SYOT, you'd know it has been a very long time, but I've been busy with school and I also have another story on another account that I'm running so... Let's get into it! An introduction will be posted by next Friday.**

**Just to clarify, this story DOES NOT take place in the same 'universe' as my last SYOT. For those of you who read it, that would make sense. **

**Rules:**

**1) **Two Tributes per person.

**2) **You must fill out the form FULLY and in detail. I will not except Mary Sues or Gary Stus, i.e: Nobody's perfect.

**3) **All Tributes **_must _**be submitted by PM or they will be ignored.

**4) **Please don't submit a character that you have already submitted to another story, as it causes unnecessary trouble.

**Form (also on my profile):**

_**General:**_

**Name**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (3, in order of preference):**

**Physical Appearance (Height, Weight, Hair etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Strengths (max. 3):**

**Weaknesses (max. 3):**

**Family:**

**Open To Romance?:**

**Background/History (Detailed, doesn't have to be long):**

_**The Capitol:**_

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction/Why?:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Strategy:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Which Stations Do They Visit:**

**Training Score (In your opinion. May be edited later depending):**

**Weapon Of Choice (If Any):**

**Allies?:**

_**The Games:**_

**Where do they go when the gong sounds?:**

**Does your Tribute die in the Bloodbath?:**

**If they get anything, what do they get? (May be edited later, depending):**

**Strategy:**

**What would they be like in the Games, i.e: Would they kill?:**

**Are they likely to get many sponsor gifts?:**

**Anything you want to mention?:**


	2. Tribute List

**SYOT Tributes**

**Thanks To Everyone Who Submitted!**

**District One:**

Male: Shemar Naston (_CoffeeQueenDemigod_)

Female: Ivy Blair Simpleton (_neverland-believer_)

**District Two:**

Male:

Female: Indie Rhett (_Emberwind8_)

**District Three:**

Male:

Female: Magma Blitz (_angelofmusic4ever_)

**District Four:**

Male:

Female: Ryme Mace (_IndigoStarling_)

**District Five:**

Male:

Female:

**District Six:**

Male:

Female:

**District Seven:**

Male: Garett Coven (_Rippo100_)

Female: Adelaide O'Connor (_theplurplefactory_)

**District Eight:**

Male:

Female: Willoden 'Lody' Faranex (_Starry Infinities_)

**District Nine:**

Male:

Female:

**District Ten:**

Male:

Female:

**District Eleven:**

Male

Female: Lyssa Conhaven (_kylegrav_)

**District Twelve:**

Male:

Female:


	3. Introduction

**So here's an introduction to the story. There are still a lot of spaces left, so feel free to submit and review if you have the time:)**

**Abigail Barns, Head Gamemaker's POV:**

Abigail strut through the long hallway towards the President's office. A thin man with dark-blue hair shuffled past and Abigail scowled at him.

She arrived in front of the President's office and rapped on the large wooden door three times.

"Come in."

Abigail opened the doors and shut them as gently as she could. She strode to the chair in front of the President's desk and sat down.

President Midnight surveyed Abigail for a moment, playing with a strand of her dark blue hair. Abigail despised the President. She was a fool. She had recently passed a law that called for every Capitol citizen to dye their hair dark-blue in President Midnight's honour.

"Abigail Barns, is it?" President Midnight asked, her voice crisp and clear.

"Yes, ma'am." Abigail replied politely.

"I was told you were the best we could find on such short notice," President Midnight said, standing up from her desk and moving to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room, 'It's quite a shame about what happened to poor, old Gregory Watts, isn't it?'

Abigail nodded, 'It certainly is, ma'am.'

Midnight laughed, 'Ma'am is so formal, my dear Abigail! Call me Luna.'

_Luna? Luna Midnight? Of course. _

"Let's get down to things," Midnight said, sitting back down at the desk, a glass of blue liquid in hand, 'How is the arena coming along?'

"It's coming along well," Abigail replied, reaching into her satchel and pulling out her hologram device, 'We're working on the mutts.'

Abigail tapped a few buttons and a 3D hologram of the arena came up. Midnight observed the hologram carefully and grunted a few times.

"Walk me through the idea."

Abigail sat forward in her seat, 'Each part of the Arena is divided into a different ancient civilisation.'

Midnight nodded and Abigail pointed to a round, crumbling building.

"This, for example, is the Circus Maximus from the Ancient Roman times. And this," Abigail pointed to a collection of large sky-scrapers, 'This is the ancient city once known as New York.'

Midnight nodded, 'I like it. And the mutts?'

"They're still in progress, like I said," Abigail replied, 'But we have an idea of what we want.'

Midnight nodded and Abigail packed her hologram device back into her satchel.

"I like it, Ms. Barns," Midnight said, 'I really do.'

"Thank you, ma'am." Abigail replied.

Midnight waved a hand dismissively and took a sip of her drink, 'I told you to call me Luna.'

Abigail stared at her President.

"Care for a drink?" Midnight asked, taking another long gulp.

Abigail stared at the wrinkled woman, disgusted.

"No, thank you. I should probably be leaving." Abigail said, standing up.

"You're loss." Midnight waved Abigail goodbye.

Abigail left the office and rolled her eyes.


	4. Introduction Part Two

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the introduction! I'll get the District One Reapings up within the next two weeks. However, it's been a while since I've updated and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so here's another chapter.**

**It turned out longed than I expected hahaha.**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter by the way.**

**I hope you all enjoy!:)**

**Abigail Barns, Head Gamemaker's POV:**

Abigail closed the President's office door behind her and nodded curtly at the secretary. She strolled down the hallway and down two flights of stairs. She arrived outside the office that she shared with the Deputy Head Gamemaker, Salizar Barns, who also happened to be her twin brother, and stopped abruptly when she heard voices inside.

"I don't _care _what it takes!" Abigail heard Salizar screech in his hoarse, scratchy voice, 'I want her gone!'

"It's not that easy, sir." A deep voice replied calmly.

Abigail heard something smash and she restrained herself from entering the office.

"She's the worst President we've had since Snow!" Salizar continued, 'She's nothing but an alcoholic. She manipulated the people of the Capitol into voting for her.'

Abigail frowned slightly. She knew that Salizar hated the President, which was the only thing that they had in common, but she didn't know that he despised her this much.

"I'd be careful about throwing around accusations like that if I were you, sir." The deep voice replied.

Abigail recognised his voice from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Is that a threat?" Salizar hissed.

"No," The deep voice replied, 'It's a warning.'

Abigail heard footsteps approach the door and she dived behind the nearest corner. The door opened and Abigail spotted last year's Victor, Tony Frost of District One, leaving the office and walking in the opposite direction.

Abigail entered the office and frowned at Salizar, who was literally tearing the hair out of his head.

As a result of the new law passed by President Midnight, they both shared the same dark-blue hair colour. However, that's where the similarities between the siblings ended.

Abigail's eyes were a light grey and her nose was small and pointed at the end. She had flawless, pale skin and thin, colourless lips. She had an hourglass figure and her hair was cut in a man's style. Abigail was stall, standing at 6'1.

Salizar's eyes were a dark green and his nose was large and red. His skin was blemished and various veins could be seen on his cheeks due to his years of drinking. He was slightly overweight and his hair was thinning. Salizar was very stout, barely reaching 5'4.

It would be an under-statement to say that Abigail got the good-looks in the family.

The two hated each-other. Salizar was always jealous of Abigail because she beat him in everything.

Abigail graduated top of her class; Salizar came second.

Abigail married first; Salizar second.

Abigail got promoted to Head Gamemaker; Salizar got promoted to Deputy Head Gamemaker.

"Something bothering you?" Abigail asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"What's it to you?" Salizar snarled.

Abigail shrugged, 'I was just curious.'

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Salizar countered.

Abigail smirked, 'Actually, it was you who killed the cat. Remember? When we were nine and you thought that cats had nine lives so you pushed Tails under a car?'

Salizar grimaced and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it and took a sip of his drink.

"Midnight likes the Arena." Abigail informed him.

"Of course she did," Salizar croaked, 'I came up with the idea.'

Abigail shrugged, 'Actually, you came up with the idea of it being an Ancient Roman civilization re-creation. I suggested including multiple ancient civilizations.'

Salizar narrowed his eyes at her and sat down opposite her.

"We need to work on the mutts." Salizar said.

"I have a few ideas." Abigail said, removing a sketch-pad from her drawer.

Most Gamemakers used holograms to design mutts, but Abigail preferred sketching them. She was old-fashioned like that.

"How about we have a different mutt for every section of the Arena?" Abigail suggested, flicking through the pages in her sketch-pad until she found the right sketches.

Abigail handed Salizar the sketch-pad and he looked through them.

"A Roman gladiator for Ancient Rome," Abigail explained further, 'Giant rodents for New York. Things like that.'

Salizar nodded, 'They're good.'

Despite the pair hating each-other, they gave credit to each-other when it was due.

"I came up with another ancient civilization we could add." Salizar announced.

Abigail nodded and took the sketch-pad from him.

"The underwater city of Atlantis." Salizar said.

Abigail raised her eyebrows and tapped her chin, 'It's a good idea... but it has flaws.'

Salizar frowned, 'Care to explain?'

"Well," Abigail began, sitting forward in her seat, 'The only Tributes that would be able to reach Atlantis would be District Four, and even then, they wouldn't be able to hold their breath for that long.'

Salizar jumped up, 'I'm way ahead of you.'

Salizar rummaged through his drawers and pulled out some blue-prints. He laid them in front of Abigail and smiled.

"It's in development. It's a small breathing device that fits around the nose and mouth, like an oxygen mask, which provides Tributes with oxygen so that they can stay underwater for longer." Salizar explained.

"It's... perfect." Abigail admitted, 'But we'd still have to teach Tributes to swim.'

Salizar frowned, 'How about we add another few days of training devoted entirely to teaching the Tributes to swim?'

Abigail nodded, 'Perfect. I'll see if I can get permission from the President to extend the training.'

Abigail stood up and started for the door. Salizar returned to his desk and Abigail stopped at the doorway.

"Hey, Salizar?" She called over her shoulders.

Salizar looked up.

Abigail smiled, 'Nice job.'


End file.
